Allegiances Masterlist
ALLEGIANCES MASTERLIST Clan leaders, deputies, medicine cats and medicine cat apprentices. = Order all cats canonically, the first being the oldest, and the newest ranks at the bottom. List character name and current IGN (to find current IGN, log on to the server and do /seen (old ign). The most recent IGN will pop up.). = ThunderClan LEADERS Blackstar'' IGN: AdoraKitty'' Cedarstar IGN: PigeonPants Snakestar IGN: VHS_DREAMER Briarstar IGN: spooked_wav Heavystar IGN: xXWolficXx Flamestar IGN: Mythiea Bearstar IGN: brownbearblood Sunstar IGN: Xeirys - DEPUTIES Lightningflash '' IGN: MelodyFierce'' Lifegrove IGN: VicaTheDingus Lynxdust IGN: tabbytuft Splashpuddle IGN: Plutohawk Shroomleaf IGN: AShrewSpoot - MEDICINE CATS Goosefrog IGN: peppaapig Batfrost IGN: gaystripe Mountaindew IGN: Grayteeth Willowheart IGN: InfernalPupp Martenheart IGN: pigeonpants Sandwillow IGN: Rodimvs Quicksilver IGN: gaystripe Sunnyheart IGN: Plutohawk Feathershine IGN: Catnissa Graydawn IGN: ivylle - MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Russetpaw IGN: SpacedaCat Lostheart IGN: ___Eren___ Brightpaw IGN: NorthLights_ WindClan LEADERS Birdstar IGN: peppaapig Furystar IGN: Canadakingz Cloverstar IGN: knoxska Emeraldstar IGN: peppaapig Rubblestar IGN: Rodimvs Hawkstar IGN: SaltyNewt - DEPUTIES Grayteeth IGN: C0ntr011edCha0s Frost''fang'' IGN: Foxehhh Meadowleaf IGN: violinsce Violetshade IGN: peachblood Mintflower IGN: InfernalPupp Lunarmist IGN: laney_0163 - MEDICINE CATS Birchforest IGN: astropants_ (?) Bramble''tooth'' IGN: CorporealCipher Heavygust IGN: ----'' Cherrygrove ''IGN: ReiningDeer Greenleaf IGN: Rodimvs Heatherspring IGN: LizzardLady Dewpool IGN: firelaunch1 Poppytuft IGN: foxtart Rosecloud IGN: Magibear Fox''fur'' IGN: Foxehhh Redwillow IGN: RedRiese Stonefang IGN: Oswaldepic Leafshade IGN: Umbsol - MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Flutteringbug IGN: knoxska Oddpaw IGN: plokonus Plumpaw IGN: Polarbearing Oatleap IGN: WafflyPorschey RiverClan LEADERS Shimmerstar IGN: negirl4life Vixenstar IGN: bloodiedcolors Pebblestar IGN: mccoz101 Birchstar IGN: SnowyDraws Spiderstar IGN: __Moonie__ Snowstar IGN: sophiegirl29 Tigerstar IGN: peachblood - DEPUTIES Owlfeather IGN: pawsle Whitefrost IGN: Natatrix Icetoes IGN: legocat139 - MEDICINE CATS Runningfire IGN: pigeonpants Moonblossom IGN: peppaapig Sootpurr IGN: Dawn2233 Strawberry IGN: SaltySpeck Shineturtle IGN: SpacedaCat Brokencry IGN: VanillaMulti Quietsong IGN: peachblood Clouddream IGN: SaltySpeck Buckantler IGN: thatonebassfan Shellswirl IGN: _Wildx - MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Toadpaw IGN: NeeksTheBae Meadowpaw IGN: Rudinn_ Appletree IGN: peppaapig Milkypool IGN: xcreamsoda Skyfall IGN: SpacedaCat ShadowClan LEADERS Savagestar IGN: Cake_Me Sunstar I''GN: KoolKid'' Applestar IGN: Oswaldepic Brackenstar IGN: xXKazumiXx Alderstar IGN: Rudinn_ Pinestar IGN: SpacedaCat Nightstar IGN: _Wildx Dawnstar IGN: icecoffeecat Greenstar IGN: NorthLights_ - DEPUTIES Deadmouse IGN: gaystripe Wolffrost IGN: ivylle - MEDICINE CATS Rowanleaf IGN: Negirl4god Brackenleaf IGN: InfernalPupp Sandwillow IGN: 4EvsWhovian Fox''breeze'' IGN: Foxehhh Oakblossom IGN: NorthLights_ Flamewhisper IGN: Foxehhh Ashenfrost IGN: SnowyDraws Mistyfate IGN: Oswaldepic Silverspeckle IGN: MeowPazzow Rowanclaw IGN: Rodimvs Cricketshard IGN: o0Chell_River0o Twistedwolf IGN: KittyCatGamer2 Poppyshine IGN: __Moonie__ MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Lostpaw IGN: pawsle Goldenstep IGN: pawsle Smokeypaw IGN: spooked_wav Rosetail IGN: peachblood Softpaw IGN: Saturn_Return SkyClan LEADERS Petalstar IGN: XXBlood_FangXX Batstar IGN: PigeonPants Crimsonstar IGN: bloodiedcolors Rainstar IGN: milkxhoney Silverstar IGN: MeowPazzow Eclipsestar IGN: Oswaldepic - DEPUTIES Moondapple IGN: totoro_love - MEDICINE CATS Palerose IGN: spooked_wav Barkwhisker IGN: SpacedaCat Smallflight IGN: ninesdakitteh Fluffyweed IGN: TailExists Lightpetal IGN: ArtsyMeme Tawnyflower IGN: peppaapig Featherfall IGN: Jerrylyn Railfin IGN: Rodimvs Fawnstep IGN: zozotoch MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Dreampurr IGN: _HerseyTwix_ Cardinalpaw IGN: WishyWashie Thymepaw'' IGN: _Rika_'' BloodClan LEADERS Phoenix IGN: VHS_DREAMER English IGN: spooked_wav Adder IGN: AdoraKitty Cobra IGN: Oswaldepic Innocence IGN: Dianeon Coatl IGN: __Moonie__ Darling IGN: SaltySpeck Solitaire IGN: Grayteeth Littlewolf IGN: pigeonpants Sap IGN: SpootlesPro Bernard IGN: VanillaMulti Rushstrike IGN: mccoz101 - DEPUTIES Fallacy IGN: Rudinn_ Chain IGN: CanadaKingz - HEALERS Pandora IGN: Dawn2233 Phillip IGN: SpootlesPro Minnow IGN: Rodimvs Flicker IGN: Dawn2233 Tribe FIRETELLERS Snow that Rests on Floor IGN: SnowyDraws Fireteller IGN: ninesdakitteh - STONETELLERS Eagle that Floats On Air IGN: Catnissa - HERITORS Ice that Breaks Up Deep Earth IGN: RedRiese Moss that Covers Sharp Stone IGN: legocat139 Lilypad that Floats in Pond IGN: Umbsol The Pack ALPHA MALES Bucky IGN: ___Eren___ - ALPHA FEMALES Frieda IGN: Rodimvs Bernadette IGN: legocat139 Category:Masterlists Category:Navigation